


Brothers in Name, Not in Blood

by NyanzoYiffmada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, aka I decided to take my two fave games and make a feelsy mess, bro feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanzoYiffmada/pseuds/NyanzoYiffmada
Summary: If anyone knew Hanzo Shimada, it was his brother Genji, or...at least that's what the younger Shimada thought. When an incident in battle  shakes Genji to the core, it will take everything he's learned from Zenyatta and his friends to keep him from falling apart and to mend the growing tear in his relationship with his brother.





	

_Genji sat with his greninja, Ryu, and watched as Hanzo trained with his samurott. The four of them had come so far from how things used to be and honestly, Genji was glad. They had all grown so much and now he and Hanzo were finally working to rebuild their bonds. What's odd is that Ryu always seemed more interested in being around Hanzo than his samurott; in fact, it seemed that most Pokemon were more interested in Hanzo than his own Pokemon, though Genji simply chocked it up to them sensing that Hanzo wasn't truly a cruel person._

_His attention shifted from his brother to the sound of footsteps behind him, smiling behind his faceplate when he spotted McCree and Peacekeeper. The three-legged lycanroc trotted happily beside her person, tail wagging as she walked over and nosed Ryu, causing the greninja to nuzzle her in return._

"Hey, babe." _McCree greeted, kissing the top of Genji's head. The cyborg smile, nuzzling him in return._

"Good evening, Jesse. Have you come to train with my brother?" _he asked_

"Nah, I actually came to grab you both up; Talon's making a move and Winston wants us on the scene. Besides, you know mister high-and-mighty never trains with anyone, we're apparently not good enough for him." _McCree teased, though there was a hint of bitterness in his voice. Genji lightly smacked his arm, though he was smiling._

"Hush, leave Hanzo alone. You and Peacekeeper go on ahead, we will catch up." _McCree tipped his hat before walking back the way he came, whistling for Peacekeeper to follow. The lycanroc gave Ryu one last lick of affection before running after him. Genji turned back to his brother and stood, walking over to him._

"Anija! Winston needs us on a mission; Talon has been spotted." _The eldest Shimada turned away from his samurott, who had just landed an ice beam on one of the training bots, shattering it, to face his brother._

"I see. Do we know what they are after?"

"Not yet, Jesse only told me that we were needed."

"Very well, let us not waste time then." _Hanzo started in the direction McCree had come from, his samurott following faithfully._

_Upon walking into the hanger, Genji saw McCree talking with Mercy while her audino, Valkyrie, checked over Peacekeeper, much to the lycanroc's annoyance. Reinhardt stood with his pyroar, Lionhardt, obviously giddy to go out on the field while Symmetra stood off to the side with her malamar, Architech, watching the team with a critical eye while still keeping her distance. Everyone turns as Winston clears his throat, the slaking smiling sheepishly once all eyes were on him. Pushing up his glasses, he addressed the group._

"As you all have been informed, Talon has been spotted. They're making a move in King's Row with what we believe to be a bomb and not just any bomb, but an EMP bomb aimed specifically to take out the omnics in the city." _Genji felt himself bristle at that; of course, they'd pick on the omnics there, as if they didn't have enough to deal with right now._

"We managed to find where they're keeping the bomb, which is why we're sending you out. Miss Vaswani will unarm the bomb while McCree and Reinhardt protect her. Genji, I need you and your brother up high to keep an eye out for trouble and to flank on the point if it gets too hot." _All motioned an understanding and Winston bid them farewell and good luck as they boarded the helecarrier._

 

* * *

 

 

_The trip wasn't too long and soon the carrier landed discretely in the old harbor district. From there, they hoofed it to where the bomb was supposed to be located. As they walked, Symmetra went over the information Winston and Athena had managed to gather. Apparently, the people of King's Row had practically hired Talon and intended for them to leave the bomb underground where the omnics had been forced during the most recent riot. Genji's skin crawled at the sickening cruelness of it all but refused to lose focus. If he wanted to help these people, he could not let his anger control him._

_At first, the plan was going well. They'd managed to find where the bomb was hidden, Symmetra slipping inside with Architech, Mercy, and Valkyrie while McCree, Reinhardt, Lionhardt, and Peacekeeper waited outside. Hanzo and Genji made for high ground while samurott and Ryu watched from the shadows. Everything was going perfect, which is why Genji knew something was going to go terribly, terribly wrong._

_Peacekeeper and Lionhardt started to growl when suddenly McCree was pounced on from above by a shadowy mass and, as Reinhardt turned to retaliate, two duskulls appeared and simultaneously used confuse ray. Genji made his way down, barely managing not to get shot by the sniper who'd hidden in the archway to the right of where the bomb was. Hanzo shot at her while Genji went for Reaper and Ryu went after the duskulls. Reaper turned to smoke again, laughing as Genji went right through him, though this gave McCree time to roll away._

"Peacekeeper, use iron claw on the right duskull!" 

"Valkyrie, use heal pulse!" _Mercy called as she and Symmetra ran out to join the scuffle. An ariados jumped from the enemy sniper's perch, aiming to land on Mercy but Lionhardt pounced on it, biting into its back. Despite outnumbering them, the fight is an utter mess. Reaper all but mops the floor with them, ghosting just when it seems they've caught him while Widowmaker poses a threat from above, even as she's dodging Hanzo's own attacks._

_Genji makes the mistake of taking his eyes off Reaper to look up as Hanzo gives a pained cry and pitches over the side of the building he was perched on. Before Genji can even call his name, Reaper snatches him by his scarf and kicks him hard in the back, making a sickening crack. He falls forward only to fall to the ground as Reaper practically throws Ryu on him, the greninja having come to his partner's aid. All time seems to slow to a crawl as they both stare down the barrels of Reaper's hellfire shotguns when suddenly a blur tackles Reaper from behind. It takes Genji a minute to realize the blur is Hanzo, his older brother biting down on Reaper's neck and holding on tight, clawing at him despite the bullet wound in his shoulder. As Reaper snarls and tries to throw him off, something unthinkable happens; Hanzo changes before Genji's very eyes. Black hair turns a blood red and grows long, the golden silk tie turning into a teal bead towards the end. Fabric and skin alike give way to blackish fur with hands and feet turning into large paws, each with three red claws._

_Reaper managed to dislodge the zoroark from his shoulder, though it cost him flesh and muscle. Blue eyes glared hatefully at him as the Pokemon spat the rotting flesh out before coming at him with a night slash. Reaper dodged, but one of his duskulls was not so lucky. Reaper snarled and shot at him, managing to force the zoroark from the wounded duskull before sliding past and snatching it up. Reaper had a bad feeling about this and, while he hated to do it, called a retreat, carrying his injured duskull with him while the other floated after. Widowmaker's ariados scurried close behind and though the group gave chase, the two and their Pokemon seemed to simply disappear into the shadows._

_With the battle over and no more adrenaline and fear pumping through him, the zoroark stumbled, paw reaching up to touch the wound in his shoulder only to snatch it away with a hiss. Slowly, he turned to his comrads, ears drooping as they all watched him with suspicion and confusion. He can see the way Genji shakes and it hurts him but when he reaches a paw out, Genji simply slaps it away, causing the pokemon to pull his paw back._

"What the ever living fuck?" _McCree said, finally breaking the silence._

"It seems we have a magician in our midsts," _Reinhardt said though he was just as wary as the others._

"So...what do we do?" _McCree asked_

"We take him back and interrogate him."

"Vaswani, what the fuck? He's a Pokemon!"

"A very intelligent Pokemon. For all, we know we could have a missing agent who's been replaced with a really clever spy or..."

"Or what?" _Reinhardt asked_

"Or we have a very clever fox who's been pretending to be human for a very long time." _Mercy finished._ "I do not agree with interrogating him, but we should bring him back." 

"I agree with Symmetra" _Genji finally said his voice monotone. McCree winced; this wasn't good at all._

"Genji! He's your brother!"

"Is he, doctor Zeigler?" _they all stood there in quiet, their Pokemon shifting uncomfortably because of the thick tension. Finally, Mercy caved and Reinhardt and McCree escorted the zoroark back to the helecarrier. As they flew back to Gibralter, Genji refused to look at the Pokemon that sat across from him._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who can't write fights; hint, it's me :v  
> Lissen, I like Zoroarks and I like Hanzo. Clearly, the only thing to do was make Hanzo one and then ride the feels train of Genji realizing everything he knew about his brother was a lie


End file.
